


Rain

by VVuser8



Series: Quarantine One-shots [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, On Shot, THEY R DIFFERENT PPL!!!, also angst, also izuru and hajime are different ppl, and also hope you enjoy, and chiaki and her AI need different tags, home learning had to write so did, i'm in love with an e girl in so soniaki and this is unrelated, i'm lazy trash, izunami shippy or platonic, izuru feels, less than 200 words oh well, lets tag that, took me literally 5 minutes :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVuser8/pseuds/VVuser8
Summary: So basically we have this class in school once a week which is basically called Library and it's just for reading and writing? And some of the writings kinda fanfic like so I post em here. We were given the prompt Rain today cause of the weather, so here is my Izuru-centric take on that!
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru & Nanami Chiaki
Series: Quarantine One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130582
Kudos: 2





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> So basically we have this class in school once a week which is basically called Library and it's just for reading and writing? And some of the writings kinda fanfic like so I post em here. We were given the prompt Rain today cause of the weather, so here is my Izuru-centric take on that!

Rain. It poured through the cracks, soaking everyone in sight, yet it was cool. Refreshing. Everyone hated it... they ran from it like mice from a cat, like darkness from light, like everyone from darkness.

Perhaps that was why he loved rain so much? It reminded him of himself. Dark. Cold. Empty. Hated. Feared. Yet in the end, it tried it’s best after all. To water crops, to feed the people, to try to Hkeep them alive... yet still, sometimes it just got a little out of control. And then there were floods. Deaths. Suffering.

How much death and suffering had he caused in his lifetime. The only reason she had ever died was because of him.

He wondered why he’d gotten so riled at Komaeda. He wasn’t one for expressing emotions, but what he had did… it sent flames burning through his body. Honestly… he didn’t regret it. He didn’t regret it one bit.

He wondered what... Hajime would have done if he were here instead. In truth, Chiaki never would have died if Hajime had stayed, but still... he wondered. He wondered a lot.

Rain... was a strange thing. And so was he.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments are my life and soul! Again, ty for reading this trash!


End file.
